Chocolate Hater
by Setkia
Summary: There was no reason to buy some cheap candy and hand it over to someone as though by bribing them with something sweet for their taste buds, they would miraculously "fall in love" with the giver. It was absolutely ludicrous and he hated chocolate anyway, whether it was store bought or home-made. So why the hell am I standing outside a candy store?


_Author's Note: So first of all, I don't own __**Vampire Knight**__. While I do find the story to be rather interesting, I also think that it's very similar to __**Twilight**__, which I'm not the biggest fan of, if you couldn't tell from my attempt to rewrite it. Anyway, I did think that the fact that Zero didn't like chocolate was an interesting feature and I wrote this story after watching that episode. I kinda stopped watching __**Vampire Knight**__ after I got half-way through the second season since I kinda didn't want to know the ending since I knew it was a suckish one. At least, in my opinion. I quite personally don't want to have any flamers and I couldn't let this file just lay in my computer, taking up space. I tried to make Zero as in character as I could manage and I'm also not used to the way Japanese people write and stuff like that, so it won't be the best story you've ever read on this archive. I also have another one which I didn't finish, that I might put up, called **Slave For A Day**, in reference to that gift that Yuki gives Zero and Headmaster Cross. I tried to fix any mistakes, but I haven't seen__** Vampire Knight**__ in a long time so sorry if I'm a little rusty. Please review!_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chocolate Hater<strong>_

_By: Setkia_

* * *

><p><strong>Zero hates the Valentine's Day custom of giving chocolates to the person you have a crush on so why is he shopping at a candy store the day before Valentine's?<strong>**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>In Kiryū Zero's opinion, Valentine's Day celebrated death.<p>

He knew the story of Saint Valentine, the martyr who married people off in secret only to be executed for his sins by guillotine and found that February 14th, the day of the execution, was a rather stupid thing to celebrate with chocolate and candies, not to mention people saying "I love you" for no apparent reason. He just couldn't see the point in the silly tradition of giving a card to someone and asking them to be "theirs". Above all things, he didn't understand the Cross Academy tradition of giving chocolate to your crush.

It was, in his opinion, the most idiotic act that could be performed on the idiotic day. After all, what was that supposed to do? If you gave chocolate to your crush, they could do one of the following three things; shrug you off because they don't like you, accept the gift because they feel bad for you and gently let you down or they can return the feelings and the two will become a happy couple.

This could happen on any old day of the year. For example, Christmas but it didn't even have to be a holiday, for all he knew, people could be doing this gift exchanging nonsense on September 16th just because they felt like it.

There was no reason to buy some cheap candy and hand it over to someone as though by bribing them with something sweet for their taste buds, they would miraculously "fall in love" with the giver. It was absolutely ludicrous and he hated chocolate anyway, whether it was store bought or home-made.

_So why the hell am I standing outside a candy store?_

Zero scratched his head and looked both left and right before he crossed the street to Sugary Goodness, the candy store many girls might go to in order to purchase their chocolate for the Night Class students- namely Kuran Kaname. He didn't want anyone seeing him go into some stupid store like this one.

The bell above him rang as he entered and instantly, he was surrounded with the smell of sweets and sugar._ A person could get a sugar rush just from entering here,_ he thought to himself. With a sigh, he approached a collection of chocolates, eyeing them. _Now which would she like . . .?_

"Zero?"

Startled, the vampire turned to see his fellow prefect staring at him with wide brown eyes. "What are you doing here?" Cross Yuki asked in confusion. "You don't like chocolate."

Zero rolled his eyes. _You think I didn't know that? _He sighed and put his hands in his pockets, the moonlight coming in from the store window casting a beautiful glow on his silver hair.

"You gave me chocolate once," he remembered.

"Yes, but I thought you were having a bad day," Yuki responded. "You don't mind it when you don't get chocolates on Valentine's, do you?"

"No," Zero replied. "Not really."

"Then why are you here?"

_Good question . . . why _am_ I here?_

Zero debated on telling her the truth, whether or not he dared to do it. He wasn't certain what she would say or how she would react to the truth. Would it be better not to tell her? Could she handle it? Would _he_ be able to handle it?

"I'm here because . . ." Zero looked around the idiotic shop, a passive expression on his face as his mind reeled, trying to find out how he should approach Yuki's question. "Because I need to buy chocolate."

"Huh?" Yuki tilted her head to the side as she stared at Zero in confusion. "But you hate chocolate, why would you buy it?" Zero shrugged, then turned his back to her to stare at the different brands he could possibly purchase.

"Oh," Yuki said suddenly and Zero's ears perked up with alarm. Her voice held a tone of realization. "I get it," she declared. _Does she know? _Zero wondered in a panic. "You're buying chocolate for Valentine's Day!"

_Thank Kami- wait, that's not good!_

"But wait, you don't like Valentine's Day either," Yuki remembered. "You think it's stupid and idiotic," she recalled. "So why are you here buying chocolate, which you hate, for a holiday, which you also hate?"

_Kami, she's going to figure it out, I just know she will. Yuki isn't stupid._

Zero felt his palms begin to sweat as he tried not to react, instead pretending to be very interested in a chocolate bar labelled _Chunky Chocolate._

"You like someone, don't you?"

Zero shut his eyes and refused to look at her. _Dammit_.

"You have a crush! Oh, who is it?" Yuki asked, a smile on her face no doubt. Slowly, Zero turned around and looked at the brunette. She noticed his frown. "Oh, Zero, I think it's sweet that you're doing something you hate for her! Who is she?"

_I knew she was going to ask that._

"That's not important," Zero waved her off.

"Not important? Of course it's important! She must be very special if you're willing to go buy her chocolate," Yuki noted with a smile. "Wow, she must be something," she added more to herself but Zero heard her.

_She is. She really is. _Zero couldn't help the small smile that graced his lips.

"So what are you going to get her?" Yuki asked. "If you won't tell me who she is at least tell me what kind of chocolate you're buying her."

"I don't know," Zero said. "What kind of chocolate do you like?"

"Oh, don't ask me, every girl likes something different. You want to get her something special, right? So why ask me what I like, you're not trying to impress me, you're trying to impress her. Get her something she'd like," Yuki instructed.

_Oh, if only you knew._

"I don't like chocolate so I don't know what tastes good, it all tastes the same to me," Zero said with a shrug.

"Okay . . ." Yuki thought for a moment. "Describe her to me."

"What?"

"Describe her to me. I might be able to tell you what kind of chocolate she likes from a description," Yuki said.

"How can you possibly get her favorite kind of chocolate from a description?" Zero asked, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"I don't know, call it woman's intuition," Yuuki said with a shrug.

"Um, okay," Zero said slowly. _Great Kami, what the hell am I supposed to tell her? _"Well, she has brown hair and brown eyes-"

"Boring!" Yuki cut him off.

Zero couldn't help the soft chuckle that escaped him.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Zero replied. _You wouldn't call it so boring if you knew. Or maybe you would. I don't know. _

"Okay," Yuki said though she didn't seem to believe him. "When I said describe her I didn't mean physically, what's she like? Personality and that stuff."

"Uh . . ." _Watch your words Zero, you don't want to say too much_, he reminded himself. "Well, she's a stickler for the rules and tends to reinforce them. She's very shy at times and she's very smart. She's also strong willed and stubborn and kind. _Very_ kind," Zero finished. _Good, I didn't let too much slip. _

"Funny," Yuki muttered. "She sounds just like you."

_Like me? No way!_

"Look, what kind of chocolate would she like?" Zero asked, getting impatient. Yuki walked up to the many rows of chocolate bars and tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Well . . . I think she'd enjoy . . ." Yuki picked up a bar with yellow wrapping that had a label reading _Layers_. "This candy tastes a little different than most, it has different layers as the name says. I feel as though you've only scratched the surface of this girl you like. I think she'd appreciate having a candy just like her because I have no doubt that you would go for a far more complex girl than you described," Yuki told him.

"Thank you," Zero said, taking the candy to the cash and buying it. "Well . . . I'll see you."

"Yeah," Yuki replied.

Just as Zero was about to go, he heard Yuki call his name.

"I was right, wasn't I?" Yuki asked.

"About what?"

"You're holding back. You won't tell me her name and your description was very generic." Zero hung his head in shame. "Zero, you know me like the back of your hand and yet . . . I know close to nothing about you."

_Oh Kami, don't cry, please don't cry. How do I deal with girls who cry?_

"Yuki-"

Yuki held up a hand. "Never mind," she said. "I should get going." She grinned though Zero had felt as though the thick atmosphere would suffocate him.

"Why are you smiling?" he asked her softly.

"Just . . ." she pointed to the candy bar in his hand. "That's my favorite flavor."

Zero smiled. "Well, that's a coincidence."

As he walked away, he couldn't help smiling.

_You want to know who I like Yuki? Well, you've just found out._


End file.
